moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshi Twilight Sleep Stories
Moshi Twilight Sleep Stories is an iOS and Android application which allows users to listen to relaxing stories and sounds to help them fall asleep. It is also an app used for meditation or to help people relax from stress. The app is free to download however requires a paid membership to listen to all stories and sounds. The app is a collaboration with Calm, an app in the same genre that Moshi creator Micheal Acton Smith works on. The app introduces the Sleepies Moshlings, with Sleepypaws being the main mascot. These Moshlings were later added to the Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt app, with the addition of Super Moshling Little Bo Nap. The stories are written by Steve Cleverly and Sanj Sen and are told by Marc Silk and Phillipa Alexander. A new story/sound is added every week. Most stories are broken up with a song, usually soothing remixes of existing songs. Many of these songs are in the key of C major and use the same or similar chord progression from the I Heart Moshlings chorus (I vi IV V). The instrumentals of each story are available to listen to under the 'Sleep Music' category. The app has a website that can be visited at https://www.makebedtimeadream.com/. Description Moshi Twilight Sleep Stories are perfect for settling little monsters at bedtime. Get the kids comfy, turn down the lights, start a Sleep Story and leave them to drift calmly off to sleep. Made for kids but loved by parents, Sleep Stories are a revolutionary new form of bedtime story. Created specifically to calm the mind, each charmingly surreal story follows the natural pattern of sleep, slowing in rhythm as it progresses and introducing dreamy melodies, comforting bedtime themes and soothing soundscapes to help kids drift into their natural sleep patterns. Download now for free and try one for yourself. Brought to you by the multi-award-winning, chart-topping creators of much-loved global phenomenon Moshi Monsters, our constantly-expanding library of melodic stories and soundscapes continues to grow with new content every week, ensuring kids always have something magical to listen to at bedtime. Our partner Calm.com created Sleep Stories to soothe weary minds and help people drift off to sleep. The Calm app also contains meditations, music, sound effects and relaxing videos. Moshi Twilight Sleep Stories is free for non-subscribers. Non-subscribers have limited access to Sleep Stories and soundscapes. Content |-|Sleep Stories= Main Article: Moshi Twilight Sleep Stories/Sleep Stories What Is A Sleep Story.jpg|What Is A Sleep Story? Kazukis Silent Wish.jpg|Kazuki's Silent Wish Close Your Eyes SleepyPaws.jpg|Close Your Eyes Sleepypaws Mr Snoodles Twilight Train.jpg|Mr. Snoodle's Twilight Train Wuzzle Goes To Wumplestock.jpg|Wuzzle Goes To Wumplestock Bushy Fandangos Bedtime Bolero.jpg|Bushy Fandango's Bedtime Bolero Night At The Snoozeum.jpg|Night At The Snoozeum Uncle Scallops Mellow Submarine.jpg|Uncle Scallops' Mellow Submarine Searching For Sleepies 1.jpg|Searching For Sleepies: Part One Searching For Sleepies 2.jpg|Searching For Sleepies: Part Two Searching For Sleepies 3.jpg|Searching For Sleepies: Part Three Searching For Sleepies 4.jpg|Searching For Sleepies: Part Four ShiShi And The Tree Of Slumber.jpg|ShiShi's And The Tree Of Slumber Across The Swooniverse.jpg|Across The Swooniverse Jollywood Rhapsody.jpg|Jollywood Rhapsody Busters Sleepy Egg Hunt.jpg|Buster's Sleepy Egg Hunt Mini Ben's Tick-Tock Tale.jpg|Mini Ben's Tick-Tock Tale Blurp Goes Back to School.jpg|Blurp Goes Back to School Making Friends with Flumpy.jpeg|Making Friends with Flumpy Lights Out Tuco.jpg|Lights Out, Tuco Octo's Bubbly Bedtime.jpg|Octo's Bubbly Bedtime Rocky's Amazing Travels.jpg|Rocky's Amazing Travels Thumpkin's Pumpkin Parade.jpg|Thumpkin's Pumpkin Parade Betty the Yodelling MooMoo.jpg|Betty the Yodelling MooMoo Painting with Buster.jpg|Painting with Buster The Legend of the Sock Less Monster.jpg|The Legend of the Sock Less Monster Popov the Dancing Dinkinov.jpg|Popov the Dancing Dinkinov Troy and the Maze of Thieves.jpeg|Troy and the Maze of Thieves Willow's Twistmas Tale.jpg|Willow's Twistmas Tale King Brian Turns Over a New Leaf.jpg|King Brian Turns Over a New Leaf Pizmo Saves the Planet.jpg|Pizmo Saves the Planet Lubber and the Sub Zero Hero.jpg|Lubber and the Sub Zero Hero Finding Purdy's Purr.jpg|Finding Purdy's Purr Nutmeg's Magical Mower.jpg|Nutmeg's Magical Mower Fuddy the Pudgy Fubble.jpg|Fuddy the Pudgy Fubble Waffles Twilight Tile.jpeg|Waffles Skis the Splatterhorn Squirk Twilight Tile.jpeg|The Starship Sleepy Eyes Sherman Twilight Tile.jpeg|Sherman and the Moonlit Moshisaur Jinx Twilight Tile.jpeg|Jinx the Magnificent Sphinx Sleepypaws 7 Days Twilight Tile.jpeg|7 Days of Snoozing with SleepyPaws Snookums Twilight Tile.jpeg|Snookums and the Sleepy Desert Kingdom Dawdles Twilight Tile.jpeg|Dawdles the Twilight Tortoise |-|Music= Strudelhofen Waltz.jpg|Strudelhofen Waltz Octo's Oceanic Overture.jpg|Octo's Oceanic Overture Buster's Jazzy Piano.jpg|Buster's Jazzy Piano Thumpkin's Theme.jpg|Thumpkin's Theme Rocky's Relaxing Rhapsody.jpg|Rocky's Relaxing Rhapsody Tuco's Tropical Tune.jpg|Tuco's Tropical Tune Mini Ben's Melodious Movement.jpg|Mini Ben's Melodious Movement Beats by Blurp.jpg|Beats by Blurp Flumpy's Fantasia.jpg|Flumpy's Fantasia Humphrey's Mindful Melody.jpg|Humphrey's Mindful Melody Stairway Sonata.jpg|Stairway Sonata Cuddly Wibble Concerto.jpg|Cuddly Wibble Concerto Symphony for SleepyPaws.jpg|Symphony for SleepyPaws Dance of the Dinkinov in C Major.jpg|Dance of the Dinkinov in C Major |-|Sounds= Main Articles: Moshi Twilight Sleep Stories/Sounds of Moshi Waves Of Lake Neon Soup.jpg|Waves Of Lake Neon Soup Twilight Train.jpg|Twilight Train Tikis Tropical Soundscape.jpg|Tiki's Tropical Soundscape Sounds of the Swooniverse.jpg|Sounds Of The Swooniverse Roxys Crystal Grotto.jpg|Roxy's Crystal Grotto Franzipan Farm Birdsong.jpg|Franzipan Farm Birdsong Flumpys White Noise Machine.jpg|Flumpy's White Noise Machine Seagulls On The Sea Shore.jpg|Seagulls On The Sea Shore Below Bubblefish Bay.jpeg|Below Bubblefish Bay The Sound of Moosic.jpg|The Sound of Moosic Soothing Winds of Sillimanjaro.jpg|Soothing Winds of Sillimanjaro Moshi Airways.jpg|Moshi Airways Twistmas is Coming.jpg|Twistmas is Coming |-|Meditate= Main Articles: Moshi Twilight Sleep Stories/Guided Relaxations Waldo's Wondrous Washing Machine.jpg|Waldo's Wondrous Washing Machine Major Moonys Cosmic Stressbuster.jpg|Major Moony's Cosmic Stressbuster Humphrey the Hickos Sleep Tips.jpeg|Humphrey the Hicko's Sleep Tips Colourful Cloud Relaxation.jpg|Colourful Cloud Relaxation Relax like a Cuddly Wibble.jpg|Relax like a Cuddly Wibble Stairway to the Skies.jpg|Stairway to the Skies Peekaboos Relaxing Roots.jpg|Peekaboo's Relaxing Roots Chirpys Happy Thoughts.jpg|Chirpy's Happy Thoughts Rainbow Rider Relaxation.jpg|Rainbow Rider Relaxation Road To Moshiville.jpg|Road To Moshiville Moshi Treetop Relaxation.jpg|Moshi Treetop Relaxation Out Of This World Relaxation.jpg|Out Of This World Relaxation Neon Relaxation.jpg|Neon Relaxation Moshi Raindrop Relaxation.jpg|Moshi Raindrop Relaxation Moshi Bubble Relaxation.jpg|Moshi Bubble Relaxation Buster's Daily Diary Hear from world famous Moshling Collector, Buster Bumblechops, every day, as he searches for Moshlings. A perfect pre-story treat! Buster's Daily Diary features short stories from Buster, focusing on his encounter with a Moshling. Each story continues from the last. On occasions, the story will be focused on a Monster rather than a Moshing, or not have a focused character at all. This feature is free for the first seven days. The stories are released in 28 day seasons, with one unlocking each day. List of diary entries Season One - Finding Moshlings Jeepers.png|Day 1 - Finding Jeepers|link=Jeepers King Brian.png|Day 2 - Arise, King Brian|link=King Brian Big bad bill twilight.png|Day 3 - Meeting Big Bad Bill|link=Big Bad Bill DJ Quack.png|Day 4 - Boogie with DJ Quack|link=DJ Quack Wuzzle.png|Day 5 - Wuzzle's Wisdom|link=Wuzzle Wuzzles twilight.png|Day 6 - Wumplestock Festival|link=Wuzzle Roy g biv twilight.png|Day 7 - Chasing Rainbows|link=Roy G Biv Topsy Turvy.png|Day 8 - Topsy Turvy's Timing|link=Topsy Turvy Bubbly.png|Day 9 - Bubbly Bounces Back|link=Bubbly Blurp.png|Day 10 - Blurp's Gloop Attack|link=Blurp Peppy.png|Day 11 - Peppy's Popsicle|link=Peppy Otto twilight.png|Day 12 - Otto, Sub Zero Hero|link=Otto Uncle scallops twilight.png|Day 13 - Uncle Scallops' Sub|link=Uncle Scallops Loomy twilight.png|Day 14 - Shine on Loomy|link=Loomy Burnie.png|Day 15 - Burnie Shows the Way|link=Burnie Tiki.png|Day 16 - Tiki the Rascal|link=Tiki Surfboard.png|Day 17 - Surfing Safari Big chief tiny head twilight.png|Day 18 - Big Chief Tiny Head|link=Big Chief Tiny Head CocoLoco.png|Day 19 - Coco Loco's Conga|link=Cocoloco Wurley.png|Day 20 - Flying with Wurley|link=Wurley Peekaboo.png|Day 21 - Lost with Peekaboo|link=Peekaboo Nodkins.png|Day 22 - Night with Nodkins|link=Nodkins Grinny.png|Day 23 - Grinny Tricks Buster|link=Grinny Nutmeg.png|Day 24 - Nutmeg, Eco Warrior|link=Nutmeg Drake.png|Day 25 - Drake's Magical Hat|link=Drake Sleepypaws.png|Day 26 - Spotting Sleepypaws|link=Sleepypaws Gurgle.png|Day 27 - Gurgle's Magic Trick|link=Gurgle Buster Bumblechops.png|Day 28 - Home Sweet Home Buster Bumblechops.png|Day 29 - New Diary Coming Soon Season Two - Seeking Super Moshlings Day 1 - Beyond the Stars.png|Day 1 - Beyond the Stars Day 2 - Buster Blasts Off.png|Day 2 - Buster Blasts Off! Day 3 - Meeting Splutnik.png|Day 3 - Meeting Splutnik|link=Splutnik Day 4 - Dr. C Fingz.png|Day 4 - Dr C. Fingz|link=Dr C. Fingz Day 5 - First Officer Ooze.png|Day 5 - First Officer Ooze|link=First Officer Ooze Day 6 - Captain Squirk's Gift.png|Day 6 - Captain Squirk's Gift|link=Captain Squirk Day 7 - Meet Wally WarpSpeed.png|Day 7 - Meet Wally WarpSpeed|link=Wally WarpSpeed Day 8 - ROFL to the Rescue.png|Day 8 - Rofl to the Rescue|link=Rofl Day 9 - Plinky's Tune.png|Day 9 -Plinky's Tune|link=Plinky Day 10 - Bobbi's Magic Rug.png|Day 10 - Bobbi's Magic Rug|link=Bobbi SingSong Day 11 - Zack is Back.png|Day 11 - Zack is Back|link=Zack Binspin Day 12 - Pocito's Fired.png|Day 12 - Pocito's Fired!|link=Pocito Day 13 - Ouch Lummox.png|Day 13 - Ouch, Lummox!|link=Lummox Day 14 - Marcel says Non.png|Day 14 - Marcel says 'Non'|link=Marcel Day 15 - Simon's Sandy Tip.png|Day 15 - Simon's Sandy Tip|link=Simon Growl Day 16 - Mr. Moshi Returns.png|Day 16 - Mr Moshi Returns|link=Mr. Moshi Day 17 - Ahoy Codswallop.png|Day 17 - Ahoy, Codswallop!|link=Captain Codswallop Day 18 - Arrr Jaunty Jack.png|Day 18 - Arrr, Jaunty Jack!|link=Jaunty Jack Day 19 - Mushy Peas Please.png|Day 19 - Mushy Peas, Please|link=Mr Mushy Peas Day 20 - Sailing with Buck.png|Day 20 - Sailing with Buck|link=Captain Buck Day 20 - Sailing with Buck.png|Day 21 - Jessie's Bagpipes|link=Jessie Day 22 - Sprockett and Hubbs.png|Day 22 - Sprockett and Hubbs|link=Sprockett and Hubbs Day 23 - Fly with Gingersnap.png|Day 23 - Fly with Gingersnap|link=Gingersnap Day 24 - Crash Bang Snozzle.png|Day 24 - Crash, Bang, Snoozle|link=Snozzle Wobbleson Day 25 - Ooh Zoshlingite.png|Day 25 - Ooh, Zoshlingite! Day 26 - Fix it Waldo.png|Day 26 - Fix it, Waldo|link=Waldo Day 27 - Super Stampede.png|Day 27 - Super Stampede|link=Super Moshlings Buster Bumblechops.png|Day 29 - New Diary Coming Soon Plush Toys In December, a collaboration between Posh Paws and Moshi Twilight was announced. The plush toy line will feature all four Sleepies Moshlings in two sizes. More information is to be revealed at the 2019 London Toy Fair. (https://www.licensingsource.net/indepth/were-ready-to-bring-moshi-back-to-retail/) Category:Apps Category:Moshi Twilight